


Flirtations

by CheshireCat587



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Charlie Ships It, FedEx Ships It, Implied Grossness, Like REALLY Ships It, M/M, Sam/Gabe Established Relationship, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4816097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireCat587/pseuds/CheshireCat587
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel have some unresolved sexual tension<br/>Charlie helps</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirtations

Charlie had come to town and been staying with the boys for a few weeks now.

She was having a blast!!

Shooting with Dean.  
Reading with Sam.  
Teaching Cas about humanity.  
Pulling pranks with Gabe.

But her absolute FAVORITE part was the thick sexual tension between Dean and Cas.

She had known Sam and Gabe were an item even before they did.

But Cas and Dean?  
Whole new ballpark.

She shipped it harder than FedEx.

It wasn't until they needed help with a hunt that her OTP became canon and all fan girls in the world became jealous.

Sam, Dean, and her we're having trouble with a certain unnamable supernatural creature.

Dean ended up praying for Cas.

He, of course, showed up. 

Three inches away from Dean.

"Hello Dean"

A few seconds of awkward lip licking and staring later.

"Why don't you two just kiss already?" Charlie mumbles to herself.

Dean and Cas heard.

They look at Charlie.  
Then at each other.  
Then back at Charlie.  
Back to each other.

*shrug*

 

 

Even Gabriel had to look away.


End file.
